


3-1 lead *flushes toilet*

by orphan_account



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Banter, Cheating, Harsh Language, M/M, Masturbation, idk how to tag that, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steph mocks LeBron but that ends up with LeBron confessing his feelings.





	

Steph knows he's watching the game, the whole country knows. So when its over he doesn't say anything, he just sends him a picture. One that the "king" knows all too well, 

_Steph_ : 

_LeBron_ : you can relate 

Steph chuckles when he sees the message, his family is celebrating the Cubs win, Cleveland's loss. He ends up stepping out, wants to mock LeBron the right way, if he could he'd fly out to Cleveland right now just to tease him and make all the same jokes LeBron made on his team when they lost to the Cavs. 

He answers quick and Steph can't help but smile, mostly because its what he expected, "for someone who just lost you got jokes" there were noises coming from the other line but he still made out LeBron's laugh "They're gonna whoop my ass if they catch me smilin' right now, Curry" Steph smiles "why you think I'm making you laugh?" LeBron laughs again and then the noise dies down a little bit, "you really want me to get my ass beat?" its Steph's turn to laugh "thought I was clear on that" he hears a female voice in the background and LeBron's hushed 'Give me one sec' before he answers Steph.

"you enjoying this aren't you?"

"nah, man, not at all. I'm sorry you lost." LeBron chuckles and it's ridiculous how Steph can imagine the way the other man looks at the moment. "ha ha thanks for your condolences" Steph snorts "you gon' celebrate?" Steph smiles and turns to look back at his family inside dancing around in Cubs jerseys "you know I am" then he hears it again, the woman's voice 'Okay.' is LeBron's answer "Gotta go. I'mma let you celebrate this but don't be so smug Curry, Cleveland still got a basketball team. Sound familiar?" 

"you kidding? got my first ring while beating them"

"And I got my 3rd" 

"bye man"

"three"

Steph laughs and hangs up the phone.

 

It's way past midnight when he calls again and Steph is just really glad the ringing doesn't wake his wife up. 

"hey"

"CURRY! My man!" Steph has to move the phone the away from his ear at the screams from the other man, "you aight?" LeBron snickers at him from the other line. Steph gets out of the bed and steps out of the shared bedroom and goes to the guest room all the way in the back of the house, the last thing he wants is an angry wife yelling at him for waking up their daughters, he'd yell at himself for it too. 

"nope, I mean, not really. I lost a bet to Dwayne and my woman got mad at me. Yelled at her about it being my money," Steph cringes "and instead of begging for forgiveness I went out and got drunk." Steph isn't completely sure as to why he's being told this but he wasn't going to ask him that or complaint about it. Instead, he listened. 

"all these woman were all over me, Curry, I mean all over me, Just now too. They just want to know what LeBron James dick is like and what being with someone so famous is like and brag. Brag about being with me because I'm King fucking James." he sounds pissed and Steph isn't sure if he should keep listening or if he should say something, "I'm mad Curry, wanna know why?" Steph nods than realizes the other man can't see him "I guess" LeBron snickers at him "I'm mad Curry because I'm _the_ fucking king! I'm the king and I get these ladies down on their knees in a snap but I don't want them. Instead of getting my Dick sucked I'm calling you." Steph inhales some air "what's wrong with that?" LeBron laughs.

"what's wrong with that? Ever had your dick sucked Curry? If you have you wouldn't be asking this stupid question," before Steph can speak he continues "I'm thinking of you Curry, all the damn time. Doesn't help that you'r all over the- everything! your face is everywhere! I went to express the other day and guess who was there? you. I bought what you were wearing in that picture and I hadn't realized why until a few days later when I watched you playing, I didn't buy my size, I bought yours." He took a sit on the bed wondering if LeBron would remember this the next day "I want you to wear it...for _me_." Steph gulps and stares down at his cock coming to life in his short. _Too much_ , too much, too fast. 

"I don't want these women because I want you. Ridiculous right?" Steph wants to disagree because he wants it. He wants to wear whatever LeBron wants him to and get on his knees for him but its all overwhelming at the same time. This was different than all the times their banter after games ended up with them cumming. This was LeBron telling Steph in his own weird words that he only wanted Curry. "I- what was I wearing?" Steph settles into the bed until he's laying in the middle of it. 

"Dress up shirt, blue, with black dress up pants that were tight on your groin. Everything was tight. _Fuck_ " palming his crotch Steph thinks about LeBron in an express store in Cleveland staring at a poster of him, "where are you?" LeBron groans "not near Oakland" _not near you_ "but where?" LeBron groans again "Behind a strip club, in my car." something that feels like fire rises in Steph's chest "strip club?" LeBron laughs "jealous?" Steph had to think about it "No. You want _me_ " it sounds childish but LeBron lets out a noise that sounds a lot like a growl and Steph can't help but reach in his shorts, he inhales loudly "what you doing Curry?" Steph freezes "n-nothing" LeBron chuckles "Don't sound like nothing," Steph lets out a sigh.

"tell me, what you doing"

Steph starts up his movements with his hand, pushing his shorts past his hips with his other hand. 

" _fuck_ "

"that's what I thought you were doing" LeBron chuckles, "I won't feel guilty if I do it too then" Steph hears a zipper sound and he can just Imagine LeBron sitting in his car unzipping his pants behind a strip club, where he could be getting laid but instead he is settling for his own hand and Steph's company. 

"good, now help me finish it"

"The Indians should have one"

"they didn't want it enough"

"like yall didn't"

"it's different"

"how Curry? how is it different?"

Steph knows there's more to their conversation, knows that they're not talking about basketball. Or Baseball.

"I can't hear my own last name without thinking of you"

"is that so?"

"the way you say it, when someone else says it feels wrong, like their pronouncing it wrong."

LeBron stays quiet but Steph can hear his rapid breathing, "say it for me, say my name"

"Curry"

A shiver runs over Steph and he's climaxing, groaning out LeBron's name and laughing at the same time. He feels young and light, so light. 

LeBron comes to and he groans out "Curry" Steph's dick twitches and he has to laugh at that. 

"see you in the court?"

"where else?"

"I have a house up north in California"

"whenever"

"In a week. Anyways, I gotta go apologize." LeBron laughs and Steph does too "see you"

"yeah"   


**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against either of their families. I imagined Dwade and LeBron making a bit but I didn't know about it.
> 
> I also would like to congrats the Cubs and their fans. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this kind of quickly because I was afraid of losing my spark lol   
> Enjoy!


End file.
